total_tabletopfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2, Session 0, Episode 4
'SESSION 4' * With Lylesh on the way to her house to see her sick husband * At the gate was Donnel and Marcus * We went straight to her house. ** Small Gnomish house ** Guer and Joo’nem wait outside, as they don’t fit * XIII tries to lay the Golden Fleece on Drandalyn ** Tries Praying to the goddesses ** Nothing happens * Guer casts Identify on the fleece ** We find out that the fleece is inert and needs something else to awaken *** XIII scratches Treble’s paw for blood..didn’t work ** Lylesh thinks that a man named Cain * Soon after Joo’nem hears someone approaching ** Joo’nem meets Cain *** Tall slender; Elven, very proper dressed *** He demands Lylesh comes to her ** Joo’nem brings her down through the window *** Frightened, she goes to him ** Cain held up his end of the bargain and gives her a scroll ** He expects ‘items’ as payment *** Gregora was supposed to handle the ‘payment’ ** He gives her 1 hour to get the payment * Joo’nem gets on some crates to be able to see in the window * Lylesh is trying to keep her business afloat and got into business with the Mob… * Gregora reads the scroll ** The Tears of the goddesses are required *** Guer knows of a waterfall called ‘The Goddess’ Tears’ * We head to Lylesh’s Magic Shop ** Find Gregora (man; human) ** Bandits came by and took the shipment along with more stuff ** “The Bandit Clan” * Treble takes on his role as the “Leaderish” bard ** We should get the items then go to the waterfall * We learn about the Cult of Chaos * We head up to the town gates to see Marcus for directions to the Bandit hideout ** Marcus has no sense of direction ** We introduce ourselves as “The Menagerie” ** We are looking for the Bandits with Green Scarves and Skulls on their belts * We head up to the mountain pass, quickly realizing we forgot to get some coats * We see a felled tree, an old blood stain in the snow ** Joo’nem smells something over the ridge ** Guer pulls a mini-avalanche from that spot and a wolf falls *** We handle it quickly ** Bandits get 2 crits on Treble in a row *** Devis slaps a Cure Wounds on him ** Guer decides to elevate himself on an ice pedestal *** Remember, he’s got 13AC and the fewest HP of the party ** After one runs down and another jumps off the cliff at Joo’nem… *** Guer makes ice steps and …..goes to the front line *** Guess what happened… ** Near the end, when Guer went unconscious, he dropped concentration on his ice steps, which had a wolf on them. Guer got an unconscious kill. ** We left one of the bandits alive * Interrogation commences ** For intimidation, Joo’nem and Devis give a Double-Guidance High Five *** Joo’nem (with a 28 intimidation) holds a bloodied battering ram to his face *** Devis has a glowing hot knife *** Guer sends Wobbles up to chew off the guys nuts *** Treble plays his Lute with a smile *** XIII leaves the interrogation ** We get info on the camp ** * Info on the Bandit Camp from ‘Slippery Steve’ ** Camp is to the west ** Dozens of Bandits and a large pack of wolves ** Cavern - Goods in 1 direction, most people hang out in the other direction ** We got to try out the Dark Tree Sap. Turns out it’s strong as hell! * We begin planning for infiltration ** Devis, Treble and Guer grab scarves and skull belts *** XIII is in Guer’s backpack **** Guer gives Joo’nem his inventory **** Devis gives XIII blessing of the Trickster *** Joo’nem will wait for the code word: ‘Bandits till’ Death’ *** Devis has Pass Without A Trace for the exit *** Joo’nem brings wolfs to skin and tan *** ** We got to play with some ‘amazing’ bandit voices… * Once in, the bandits-4-life get to the ‘cafeteria’? And poison the slop with the dark tree sap * Guer beat Devis in arm wrestling * Treble finds 2 chests with some really large heavy items in them * They decide to get some drunk bandits to help them move them out